Life After Banoi
by Lara Croft Sam Nishimura
Summary: The immune come across an unbelievable secret. WARNING: Contains much swears, spoilers, and is geared towards humor. There may or may not be pairings in this fic. OC's are crucial to this story as well.


**DISCLAIMER**: WE DO NOT OWN DEAD ISLAND OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE FRANCHISE. WE ONLY OWN SOME OF THE OC'S THAT WILL APPEAR IN THE STORY, AND WE OWN THE IDEAS THAT YOU WILL SEE IN THIS FANFIC. THIS IS GOING TO BE A HUMOROUS AND, AT TIMES, RIDICULOUS FANFIC. IT IS OUR FIRST. PLEASE ENJOY. REVIEWS, NEGATIVE OR POSITIVE, ARE ENCOURAGED. THANK YOU.

* * *

**2 MONTHS AFTER BANOI**

The immune were recognized as heroes by the US Government. There were cures dispersed throughout Banoi and its surrounding islands, however the virus managed to reach America. The US officials quickly got everything under control. Citizens had to go to their local doctor's office and get the cure injected into their bodies; making them immune to the virus. All infected individuals were quarantined. As for the zombies that got away, the government sent troops to all the major cities. Small cities and towns were to be taken care of by either volunteers or a citizen ran militia. Sam B, Xian Mei, Purna, and Logan Carter were sent to a small ass town in North Idaho.

There was a man in camo pants sitting in his Toyota truck. His mouth went agape when he gazed upon the immune. Purna noticed this and didn't appreciate it.

She walked up to the redneck man, who had a mustard stain on his shirt, and grabbed him by his collar. "Is there a problem, you redneck bastard? Do you have a problem seeing any color besides white?"

Purna was shaking with rage and Xian grabbed her arm, trying to calm the girl down. "Purna it's okay. I don't think he was trying to be racist. I mean, look at us. We are covered in blood."

Purna released the man. He had soiled his pants and he quickly drove away. Sam B walked up to the ex cop and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I know we have been through some thangs, but we can't let that fucking place take away who we are."

The Australian knew they were right and tried to just focus on breathing normally. Logan started to look around at their surroundings.

"Where the fuck are we?"

"You dumbass! Didn't you read the goddamn sign? This shithole is Bonners Ferry." Once again, Purna was enraged. It honestly didn't take much for that to occur; especially when in the presence of Logan. Sam and Xian just shook their heads at each other.

"Would you two just stop this shit already? We need to find a safe place to hang." Sam B pleaded with the two fighting members of the group.

"Sam is right! You need to uhh... stop the... shit!" Everyone swung their heads at Xian. They were surprised to hear those words come out of her mouth.

"Damn girl! You is learning!" Sam pat the smaller girl on the back.

The group gathered their weapons and supplies. They decided to look at the houses across a near-by railroad track. They had only been walking a little bit when they came across a house that seemed safe. Weapons in hand, they busted the door open.

The immune weren't alone. The scenery that unfolded before them was quite amusing. There was a girl sitting on a table with art supplies with a slice of pizza in her mouth. A boy, not much younger than the pizza girl, threw his computer across the room at the sudden intrusion. From a room in a hall way you could hear an older girl shout, "GUYS WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? WYATT I SAID NOT TO THROW BALLS IN THE HOUSE!" She started running from her room and entered the living room. When she saw the four survivors in her living room, she dropped the white Xbox 360 controller that was in her right hand.

With a sudden movement the older girl fell to the floor. She was rolling around.

"OHMYGOD OHMYGOD OHMYGOD! WHAT?! HOW?!"

Xian looked over at the girl with her face frozen in surprise. She walked over to the now jumping girl.

"Umm... Miss are you okay?"

The strange girl started squealing. She didn't respond. Xian looked over at the other two kids.

"Is everything okay? Has she been bitten?"

The boy who looked to be about 12 years old started to stutter in response.

"B-but y-y-yOU aren't real! I just played as you?! AM I ASLEEP? This is a fucked up dream!"

Sam B was just as confused as everyone else, but had enough of this strange ass shit.

"What da fuck is you kids talkin' about? We came from a mothafucking island full of zombies! This ain't no game! You all know about infection! The whole fucking world does! Tell us what da fuck is going on!"

Purna had her hands readied on her gun. Clearly, these kids were on all sorts of illegal drugs. They were fucking nuts.

"Alright, you drunken bastards. Tell us your names!"

The girl who had been drawing on the table finally spoke up.

"Oh she is my favorite! She is such a bad ass!"

The older girl finally gained composure and started to explain everything.

"My name is Kayla, my sister is Grace, and this retard over here is Wyatt."

"HEY! I'm not retarded!"

"Shut up and let me finish! Now, Purna-"

"HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?!" Purna aimed her pistol at Kayla.

"OHMYGODYOUGUYSAREFROMAVIDEOGAMEPLEASEDONTSHOOTME!" The girl was terrified and was now sweating profusely.

"What did you just say, girl?" Now Logan was even more confused than before.

Wyatt was scared but understood why this whole situation was confusing as fuck. He decided that his sister would have trouble using English, so now he would have to explain what the hell was going on.

"You guys are from a video game, and we had no idea you were even real. It all makes sense now... with the zombies and the island we heard about on tv! But how in the hell did you get put into a video game?"

"Are you bloody serious, kid? A goddamn video game?" The ex Australian cop couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I know, I know! It sounds crazy but, here, I have something to show you."

With that the boy showed them all to a small, but cozy room. The door had a Spiderman puzzle taped to it, and the room was decorated nicely. For a nerdy boy.

"Nice room you've got, playa, but what in hell are you showing us?"

Wyatt walked up to a white Xbox 360 and popped in a disk. "This."

The console started to hum and began reading the disk. After a few moments a start screen popped up, it read "Dead Island". The font looked like blood and the background was underwater. Wyatt pressed buttons on his controller and selected something that said "New game". In a few moments the room was filled with gasps.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! THOSE ARE OUR FACES? DID YOU MAKE THIS? ARE YOU STALKING US, KID?" The near rabid Purna began to run towards the mortified boy. Xian, once again, grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back.

"PURNA! These are children! Relax, please. I don't think they are behind this." Purna growled in response but stayed still.

"Yo, this is some fucked up shit mayne. This means somebody was following our asses on Banoi."

Logan nodded in agreement. "That probably means they followed us here too."

"Well, that's fucking fabulous! Now we have some shithead, geek following our every move!"

"Everyone needs to calm down! We can't figure ANYTHING out if we are shouting. We need to have a clear head. My father taught me that and I believe that he is right."

Sam saw the pain in Xian's eyes as she spoke about her father. He reached over and gave her a small hug.

"You are right, baby girl. We will figure this all out." Xian blushed slightly at this new nickname.

He looked over at the three siblings. "Do you think you guys could help us out? You seem to know an awful lot 'bout this video game."

Kayla was beaming with excitement. "OF COURSE WE CAN HELP! OH OH I KNOW SOMEBODY ELSE TOO!"

"And who might that be?" Logan asked with curiosity.

"My best friend." Kayla picked up a phone and began dialing a number.


End file.
